Conventionally, game devices for business use and home use have been widely spread. With such a game device, for example, one can enjoy a race game by a vehicle such as a car, etc.
In such a race game, for example, the player typically operates a controller or the like, and drives an F1 machine, a stock car, or the like, which runs in a virtual space, to the goal point, vying with other vehicles for earlier arrival.
Recently, such a race game has also been known, where the engine output, the suspension stiffness, and the tire performances, etc. are factored so that one can drive a vehicle with a near feeling that occurs when driving a real vehicle.
Further, such a technique has also been disclosed, which connects a plurality of game devices by a transmission line, for a multi-played racing game (for example, see Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H7-185133 (pp. 3-6, FIG. 3)